


The Golden Demon

by It_dat_Jhin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_dat_Jhin/pseuds/It_dat_Jhin
Summary: The Golden Demon: terror of Ionia. The southern mountains were home to the beast; Wuju masters and ninjas of Kusho's temple alike could not find not stop the demon. Zhyun has requested assistance from the Great Master. Corpses seem to be left in display as though begging for a chase chase.





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> As a quick disclaimer, the explicit warning and rape/non-consensual was for a potential future happening. Nothing in this chapter or even the next few will be like that. I'll put a note at the top if there is. Rest of the notes are at the bottom~

The summoning of the two had been unexpected and quite abrupt. Sweating and panting, both Zed and Shen straitened after a bow to each other, turning to the voice calling for them. Zed's lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed. He believed he was close to besting his fellow pupil finally, so the disturbance had annoyed him to a great degree. Instead of expression the annoyance, he kept silent due to it being their master. Being drawn to a private room to talk, the proposition was surprising to the two rivals. "Join me to Zhyun. We will disguise as merchants and investigate as the counsel had wanted." Zed perked instantly. "I thought you had turned down that envoy the other day. That was what they were here for, was it not?" he spoke, causing a glance from Shen. He didn't care for being out of place, nor the affection of the master when it came to strange behavior like this. Shen didn't speak, but had wondered the same thing. His father didn't treat him any different than the rest of those training under him, so he hadn't known the purpose of the counsel's visit than pure rumor. The decision he came to hadn't been discussed prior to either.

 

The man frowned, the wrinkles in his cheeks creasing with his age. "Yes, that was what they were here for and I did deny them. Making this public knowledge of our investigation will only make us targets for the demon." Zed settled, realizing his eagerness to question the master was embarrassing. Folding his arms insecurely, he waited for continuation. "We will go tonight, so do bring appropriate clothing and belongings. There will be a search, so be wary." His eyes turned to the brunette firmly, to which Zed nodded quickly to bring attention off himself. "Then go. You will be informed all that I know of the situation when we arrive."

 

With that, the two leaned at the hip in bow before turning to get to their rooms. It didn't take long for Shen to speak up when they were alone, offering a reassuring and elated smile. Zed hated it. "That could have been worse... he could have asked us to stay while he went." He didn't want to admit it, but the gesture was appreciated. "Yeah, whatever." he muttered back, branching off towards his own quarters. Ignoring Shen was childish, but probably his best option due to the things he said only being worse than simple silence. He did not make his disdain for the master's true star unknown. Shen's shoulders sagged, but he followed the example to his own and began selecting smaller weapons that were easy to hide before moving to his costume. Both finished before sundown and waited outside the gates of the temple, disregarding each other's presence.

 

* * *

 

 

It did not take long after for the Great Master to turn the corner with a pleased glint to his gaze. Zed seethed at the stare being to the other ninja. "Swift- good. You will need it for our journey. Jyom Pass is where we shall take shelter and begin. Do not reveal your identity or our purpose." With that, he set off on foot with the two trailing behind. The orange of the sky was darkening rapidly and soon vanishing behind trees that hovered overhead. The quiet of the forest engulfed the three, causing a mild unspoken discomfort. The mountain's had heard the rumor of the Golden Demon's prowl through it. It was a prime target for any onlooker. The trained assassins however were armed and prepared for such an assault to which did not come.

 

It had taken until dawn for the arrival to the city's towering gates. Outside it was indeed four guards, standing tall with swords sheathed. They did not move as the travelers approached; worn and dirty. "Ah!" For a moment the bright tone of a stranger had surprised Zed until he realized it was Kusho- their master speaking. "Friendly faces. This is Zhyun, yes?" he called to the guards. Relaxing slightly, the men nodded. "This is. What is your business here?" They were hesitant to move as the three stopped before them, showing no signs of hostility or bearing of weapons. "Mere merchants, here to set up shop." Kusho said smoothly, his eyebrows lifting with something that seemed like relief to Zed. One snorted, causing Zed's attention to turn. "Here? Have you not heard of the demon running lose?" Kusho regarded him with a slow nod.

 

"Ah, yes. I have heard of it. But perhaps we can help alleviate some stress with our wares and tales of other lands." The others took to searching the two ninjas behind the speaking man, patting them down as both held their arms outwards. Shen exchanged a glance with Zed before smiling as it was noticed. Rolling his eyes, the brunette looked away quite firmly. "Good luck with that. There'll be nil spirits to raise when the people have all been slaughtered by it." The almost joking tone the guard had previously vanished. He gave them a serious and wary look that suggested the reconsider as Kusho was pat down. Once satisfied, they pulled open the wooden gates. "I thank you for your concern, gentlemen." was all he said before towing along his students into the city. It was large for its appearance on the outside. Zed had to strain his neck to view the tops of some buildings. Struck with awe, his steps slowed against the stone pavement. He had to rush to catch up to the continuing master. Shen too was mildly surprised by the new surroundings. Neither had left the temple far before. It wasn't required and would only distract from their training.

 

It was quiet and nearly empty in the streets. The air was thick with a common knowledge to their situation and fear kept people inside. Aside from the dreary feel, the colors of buildings and architecture screamed advanced and welcoming. The sliding doors of their home paled before the metal doors with strange mechanics of some places. Windows of glass and a better constructed road began to form the deeper they went. Zed, silently impressed, took it in with a brisk pace to keep up with their master. Decorations littered between buildings on strings- lights hanging from every corner they turned. It was a peaceful sight; some festival seeming to be coming up or having just ended. Unfamiliar with Zhyun's customs, neither asked what the decor symbolized.

 

Kusho walked with confidence without word and they soon came across a hotel of sorts near the edge of the city. It was small and quite battered to the refined tastes of the spoiled ninjas. Zed's nose upturned, but he did not comment for fear of further ruining the master's opinion on him.

 

Boisterous laughter could be heard from the doors even before they were close. Pushed open, Kusho lead the two through the main waiting area and to the counter where a woman awaited new guests. Her bright lips matched her eyes as she looked to the men, instantly perking as they approached. "Howdy!" she drawled, straitening behind her counter. "Can I get y'all a room? Or are you here for the dine?" she asked, mouth curved to a wide, welcoming smile. Shen returned it, his shoulders relaxing some; Zed did not. Kusho nodded. "Yes, my sons and I have had a long day traveling." he said, similar tone to the interaction with the guards. It was growing to become uncanny. She turned her attention to Kusho and she leaned against the counter. "Oh, your sons? They're quite handsome." she mused with a giggle. Zed pushed his hands into his pockets, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Turning, he strode to the edge of the room to peer into the next area with all the noise. Men, women, and children sat at tables, laughing and eating with far relaxed expressions in contrast to the outside.

 

It was surprising considering how close all of these people were to possible death. Zed looked away, returning to paying attention to the conversation. "Ah, yes- here's the key. I hope you young men enjoy your stay!" she cooed, holding out a silver object. Kusho took it with a thanks before leading the ninjas upstairs. Zed folded his arms and tagged behind, trying to ignore that he hadn't paid attention and had no idea how many rooms there would be or if there was even a shower here. When the master announced that their room was on the left side as he unlocked a door down the hall, Zed frowned.

 

"We couldn't get one with three bedrooms?" he mumbled, which caused a stern look from the Great Master. They split quickly, mostly due to Zed scurrying to the gestured direction to set his heavy bag down. The man sighed heavily, nearly falling to the mattress on the floor in relief. When his partner entered as well, he straitened slightly. "There better be a futon-" he began to snap before Shen nodded. "Yes, she said there was... but not before laughing." The ninja laid backwards, folding his hands behind his head. "Good. You can take it then."

 

Wordlessly, Shen went for the closet to pry it open before unpacking his clothing into it. Pulling out his own bed from the couch, he began looking about the room. When Zed looked over with an irritable stare, he shook his head and placed a finger to his lips. Patting the walls and shifting paintings, he wasn't satisfied until he'd seen the entirety of the room. "Possible bugs." he explained shortly. Zed grunted, shaking his head. "You think a random hotel would bug us? After no notice we were coming or what we're doing here?" Zed mocked. Shen sighed. "I'm just being precautions. You should learn a thing or two about it." The implication cased another scowl and a dirty look to which the master's son shrugged.

 

"If you'd like to train daily with me, I'd be fine with it. When we're not trying to find this demon, or information on him." he offered. The other ninja shut his eyes and stretched his spine, ignoring him at first. "Yeah, sure. Just trying to better me, are you?"

 

Shen frowned, looking away.

 

"Am I right?"

 

"No... you just always seem to think that about me. I'm not trying to beat you. I'm trying to better myself for the good of protecting others."

 

Zed shifted uncomfortably. Nobel, unlike his intentions. "Don't look'it me like that. I get it."

 

Shen turned, returning to his bag before taking clothes out and onto the bed. "You won't bathe before bed? It's been a long morning in the woods." Zed shook his head, for once not irritable from answering something. "No... I'm just tired. I'll do it tomorrow morning." It would have been lazy to Shen if he didn't understand that the change might be odd for his fellow ninja. "Very well. I'll be back shortly."

 

* * *

 

 

When Shen left the room with a quick explanation to the master, he went downstairs to the hot spring. Undressing there, he was glad he'd removed his weapons in their room. There were two men in the spring, their arms spread and their cheeks flushed from alcohol and steam. He'd barely batted an eye as he slipped down into the warmth, his muscles instantly thanking him for the break. A sigh escaped him and he too leaned back after settled. The younger of the strangers seemed heavily struck by his drink, swaying despite sitting down. "Hey!" he called with a nudge to his partner. "You're a new face 'round." His voice was giddy and his lips quivering in a wide smile. Shen couldn't help return it, his eyebrows raising.

 

"Sorry... he's not much of a drinker." The one that spoke had long black hair that flowed about his face. He was the one holding a bottle. Judging by their accents, they were no strangers to Ionia. Shen rose a hand and shook his head. "No, it's quite alright. I'm glad to see such friendly company around here." he mused, secretly prying for gossip. The soberer man huffed with a snort. "Yeah, you gotta be drunk or tipsy to smile now a’days." He frowned. "You're not new here, but you're new  _here_.

 

"Why would you come to this hell-hole, especially at a time like this?"

 

Shen rubbed his jaw, stalling for an answer. "Just traveling with our wares. Business wasn't going to swell where we came from and there was lots of talk about Zhyun." He shrugged. "Figured we'd come and see for ourselves what was going on and possibly sell some things." He knew little about how a merchant would respond, or how they hinted about at getting customers. He would have to talk to the master about it. The stranger's eyebrows lifted and he gave a small nod. "Still. Fools would come here- ‘specially to sell to those dying off one by one." He had huffed, grumpy in an almost cute way due to his inability to think properly about what he said.

 

"Eh, you don't want to hear about this shitty place. Nothing but fairy tales anyway." This interested the ninja. "Fairy tales?" he pried, sitting up slightly.

 

"We've been hunting this damned thing for a while now. Haven't seen head nor tail of a demon. I wouldn't want to believe it's some _on_ e doing this, but..." he trailed off, giving their company a gaze full of implications.

 

"Hunting it...? The Wuju, you mean?" This was surprising. He'd never met one before. The man that had seemed too far gone previously was quiet the entire time until then. He smiled suddenly and rubbed his head. It wasn't until then that Shen saw the long ponytail that vanished into the water. "Yeah... I mean, I am. Not him. He's too shy." The black haired man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, Yi." A name; Shen wondered what a Wuju student was doing in a spa with another man, drunk while hunting for the Golden Demon. Then again- he was hunting for the same creature that mutilated its corpses to unrecognizable standards. Shen probably would be drinking if this lasted longer than a few months with what he'll be seeing.

 

"Didn't think many people remembered he did work around here. No one notices the Wuju. It's all the guards that get shit done. I don't see them catching it any time soon either." With that he took a swig of his drink and Shen glanced behind him. Upwards, he caught sight of Zed moving from the window. Their windows were in pretty good view... He resisted leaving then, but didn't want to seem rude to his new potential neighbors. "I am sorry to hear that... I do hope it changes for you two soon." He didn't question the unnamed stranger, figuring letting drunks ramble would be easier than struggling to get something from them.

 

"Comes with the job... oh, I'm his bodyguard. I guess." He exchanged a glance with his partner and smiled fondly. The affection was different for the ninja, but he didn't question it. "Dragged my sorry ass into this." He eyed into the jug he held.

 

The younger; Yi- leaned his cheek onto the other's shoulder. "I wanna go to bed, Ya..." It happened in a flash. A hand was across Yi's mouth before either could blink. All in one movement, the man pulled Yi's face towards him, as though the action had been meant for it and pushed their mouths together. Shen glanced away, mostly out of modesty. It didn't last but a few seconds and Shen could hear the surprise from the drunkard. Perhaps he'd been hiding something. Did they think Shen a threat?

 

Some couldn't be too careful. Ionia had many enemies as well as those who chose sides they probably shouldn't have. Men were on the run and their names were blacklisted. Whatever this guy had done, serious enough or not, Shen had no part in it now. It was a surprise to himself considering he was so abiding to the laws of his province, though anything one loner could have done was not worse than the demon they were in pursuit of. He didn't know when he started thinking about weighing bad deeds, but perhaps dozens of bodies assisted in the mind change. 

 

"Alright, alright. You can't go running through the hotel naked again, though. Get dressed first this time please." he chided about some previous experience that caused a giggle fit from the Wuju soldier. Nearly forgetting about the two in his thoughts wandering, he forced himself to listen as the man spoke.

 

Shen smiled politely with a nod, his eyebrows lifting slightly as the two rose from the water. He kept his eyes firmly at their faces, trying not to make anything awkward if his gaze wandered.

 

"Goodnight, gentlemen. Good luck in your search." he murmured in passing to which the nameless man nodded appreciatively. It didn't take long for Shen to follow suit and return to his own room after dressing swiftly. Noting that the door beside their room was shutting as he reached the top step to the stairs, he made way to his shared room.

 

Zed was laying down, just as he'd left him, with his eyes shut.

 

"Our neighbors are quite interesting." he commented to the air, rubbing his hair to dry. Water splattered from his hair and hit the wall he stood beside. Zed grunted with a lifting of his shoulders. "I don't get how you can instantly pry information your first day after  _walking_  here."

 

Shen smiled with a small shrug. "Just meeting people in the hotel. Being friendly doesn't hurt."

 

Zed shook his head, but rolled to his side to face away from the other with an arm raised to rest his cheek upon. Shen sighed. "Get some sleep."

 

With that, he laid across the room in his futon, folding the sheets over his frame and stared at the ceiling. It was hard to follow his own advice as he was constantly thinking about the events over and over. The Wuju were here at least and they could confirm it with Kusho. The master had said he would explain everything once they arrived, yet he probably realized they needed a break. In the morning would come information, is what Shen hoped. There would be little answers to anything since the beast hadn't even been seen yet, but they would be at least enlightened to something about what they would do to go about it. He trusted his father's ability for leading them. Shutting his eyes, he let tomorrow decide their fate.


	2. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so glad for the positive reaction to the first chapter! I'm definitely eager to produce more and hope to keep this somewhat organized. I can't promise a schedule since work being so crazy lately, but I will try at least once a week, if not more to bring out more chapters. Hang in there, guys! Your virtuoso will be here soon~ For now have Yisuo things!
> 
> Chapter warnings:
> 
> Includes suggested Yisuo lemon as well as heated kissings.
> 
> Has depictions of dead bodies.

The soft, orange glow reflected off the sleeping man's cheek and into his shut eyes. Long eyelashes fluttered slightly before being forced shut from the sudden brightness. Rolling to his side, he let out a noise of mild disdain. Typically, the furrowed eyebrows and stern expression made him look unapproachable; now he was peaceful and calm. Beside him, the warmth he felt certainly wasn't from the sun. It shifted and pressed close; an arm laying over his waist. Lips tugging to a smile, he moved his own to cup over it.

 

"Good morning, Yi." he mumbled, his irritation with waking up forgotten in an instant. The familiar mumble behind him sounded into something that probably would have been a greeting had he been more awake.

 

The Wuju soldier forced his own bleary eyes open and scooted closer. It wasn't cold like some nights they'd shared together- but it was comforting to be in such close proximity of each other. Pressing his cheek to his lover's shoulder, he leaned up on an elbow. "Morning, Yasuo..." His tone was soft under his breath; words brushing against the dark haired man's ear. It elicited a shiver and a sigh. "Yes, I know... I just want to say it in private at least."

 

Yasuo's expression was almost pained and he was thankful he had rolled over. "Maybe someday. I'm sorry..."

 

Yi shook his head and pressed his lips to the other's cheek. "It's fine. We've already gone over it." The brunette leaned his head into Yasuo's back and groaned softly. "Hell... why'd you let me drink so much?" he muttered accusingly.

 

A coy, mischievous smirk lit his expression as he glanced back to the other. "To get laid." he said simply with a shrug. A smack to his arm and he was laughing; a loud, hearty one that was uncommon for either of the two.

 

Yi was smiling despite his assault. "You don't have to get me drunk to get laid." he chided. "I'd bend for you any time you wanted..." His voice was a coo at the other as he leaned over him with a heavy gaze. Mouth curved to a smirk just in front of Yasuo's, he felt an intake of breath in front of him. Eyes shutting, his cheeks flushed a shade of crimson as he laughed gently. "Don't go begging now because of some morning wood."

 

The swordsman felt a hand far too late against his crotch and jolted slightly. He absolutely adored it when Yi did things like this. Despite their typical routine- when his partner wasn't pleading beneath him for sex, he was coaxing out desires in enticing ways that were never neglected. His own eyes were half lidded and he reached out slowly to curl his fingers against Yi's shoulder. Pushing him back, he flipped the two and straddled his hips. Leaning back, the taller man regarded his prey smugly. "Who said I'd need to beg when you told me you'd bend any time I wanted." The end of his sentence, he pronounced each word individually as he leaned down.

 

Yi blushed darkly as hands cupped his face. With a tilt of his head, their lips were connected again and he felt himself relaxing beneath him. With the recent events, they rarely had time for this sort of thing. Since it was morning especially, they shouldn't be growing distracted in each other. It didn't stop either from continuing in their gentle kisses and eager touches. Even though it had only been the night before, it felt too long for both.

 

Lips parting against Yasuo's, Yi forced his open as his tongue gingerly poked out between them. "We should... get ready..." he said breathlessly. Yasuo ignored it, taking the chance to push into his warm wetness. A muffled noise of desperation to be listened as well as a gentle push against his shoulders drew him back hesitantly.

 

Yasuo sighed, his long hair draping over a shoulder as he regarded Yi. His face flushed pink and his mouth hanging open with soft puffs of air escaping. He was expected to stop after this. His lover didn't seem too pleased with it either, but sat up slightly and cupped his cheeks to return the originally dominant kisses given. Eyes fluttering, Yasuo's annoyance was made clearly aware when they parted again.

 

"Tonight." A fingertip was pressed to his pillowy lips. Before Yi could get caught up in submitting to Yasuo's soon-to-come begging, he wriggled from the clutch on his lower portion to sit with crossed legs in front of him.

 

"Fine..." He wasn't happy. It was obvious. "Where is it today?" he mumbled, his legs moving from under himself so that a knee was raised with a foot planted below while the other laid sideways on the bed. His elbow connected to it and his cheek pressed into the hand. "Didn't they want you in a specific section for the festival? The past two years it's been on the night of..."

 

Yi nodded slowly, his gaze lowering. Despite the faint throb of his forehead, he was able to focus enough without frustration to the fog. "Yeah. The Blossom Festival... I just wish it chose any other day to reign terror." he mumbled, head dipping slightly. Fingers cupped the starts of the goatee on his chin, rubbing across the stubble gently.

 

"Hey..." Yasuo said sweetly, his other hand slipping to interlock their fingers. "We'll find it. It'll end soon. The newcomers here... I don't think they're looking for me." He glanced towards the wall, a frown washing over his soft expression. "They might be here for the same reason. We might even catch the demon tonight if they know." It was draining on the wanderer to see his love so down and to spend such little private time with him outside the temple like this. Their days consisted mostly of chasing ghosts about Zhyun.

 

Yi gave him a guarded look- one he knew well after suggesting they run away together a long time ago. "The one seemed polite enough last night... but I don't know if we can trust him." He remembered what Yasuo had done in front of a stranger then and pinched at his bicep. "And don't think I forgot that kiss in the alcohol." The man had yelped in alarm, clutching for his arm as he leaned back. From the scars they both had, a pinch was far from painful anymore. "Ow! Okay, okay- no kissing in front of strangers." Another pinch to his exposed breast this time. "Nor in front of people we know!" Yasuo chuckled this time, swatting at the hands gently before catching them and sighing as he rested them against the mattress below.

 

"I can't show off what's mine?"

 

"Definitely not."

 

"What if I begged?"

 

"Stop it- it's weird to show that stuff in public!"

 

Another laugh. A door slamming startled the two to looking at their own. More surprised that they'd heard it, but it hadn't been their own, they soon realized their neighbors were making a faint ruckus. Yasuo's palm was on the sheath of his sword beside the bed in an instant, but he waited for the sounds to clear than rushing out, swinging. When it quieted, he glanced to his nervous love.

 

"I don't think they're up to talking right now..." Yi mumbled. "Maybe we should go searching the area alone for the festival." he offered with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Zed trudged down the stairs, dressed sloppily in his new and strange clothing. It was awkward to wear as it didn't provide many comfortable places for weapons, nor was it optimal for climbing and running. Scowling, he resisted the urge to kick things as he passed. It wasn't the temple, nor would it be a mature display. Acting childishly enough as it was, he continued in his fruitless walk. He had no detestation. Perhaps to go ahead to this place the master spoke of- but he wasn't level headed enough to do that quite yet. Resorting to sitting outside of the hotel and on the pavement sidewalk, he kicked at a stone in placement for his anger. Grunting, displeased, he leaned his head back.

 

He resided outside due to Shen's obnoxious pampering and Kusho's distrust for him to go alone anywhere. It wasn't like he was a child anymore. His eyebrows furrowed tightly together as he thought about the words "treat you how you act" that had been spoken to him some point in his training. _Act like a child and you shall be treated as such_.

 

Kicking at the dirt again, his arms folded over his chest as the door opened beside him. Prepared to snap at Shen, his gaze was met to the backs of two men. The ponytails were oddly familiar. Leaning slightly; anger forgotten; he caught a glimpse of the shorter's smiling face.

 

The drunk from last night. He had to hand it to the guy- he certainly recovered well.

 

Looking away as they departed from the hotel, not seeing the ninja behind them, he took to waiting for the two to leave. It wasn't long after that Shen was pushing out of the building. Stopping, he glanced right, then left to spot his fellow student. Sighing heavily, he set his hands on his hips.

 

"Careful- someone might think you're a girl or something."

 

"Zed, you can't just walk out like that in a debriefing."

 

"I believe that I just have." He looked up defiantly, a hand resting on his knee as he pushed to a stand. It was satisfying to look down on Shen when he tried to chide him like this.

 

"You know what I mean. I don't feel like repeating things because you don't want to listen to important information."

 

"Maybe leaving out that I'm _incapable_ on my own wouldn't force me out-"

 

Kusho exited the building as well, walking past the two in similar garb to their own. "We have a separate destination to make before the festival's main grounds." he said simply. The two exchanged a look before a nod from the older. Zed followed along as well despite his mood and kept his head lowered slightly. Being out in the open like this was uneasy for him. Yesterday had been distracting due to the new surroundings, but he had since realized how easy it would be to follow or jump them in a place like this.

 

They eventually arrived to a neighborhood that had guards bustling about hurriedly. Zed's thoughts forgotten, he peered up with interest and tried to strain to see what they were fussing about. "Reports came in last night while you were sleeping of bodies found in the sewers; dumped in as if hiding trash."

 

There was a parting in the wave of people and the stench suddenly hit them roughly. Kusho was the first to flinch and look away.

 

Shen stared, struck with _horror_.

 

Zed watched uneasily, his eyes narrowed through the stink as if it were some cloud blocking his vision. The pile was large of different types of people laying atop each other. Sickeningly still limbs rested upon each other without a care. Wounds were blossomed along flesh that was once just like their own. Torn apart as though ripped from their bodies. Flesh- the ones that some still had intact- was carved deeply in odd patterns. Motionless jaws hung open.

 

Shen's stomach went at the sight of a child staring back lifelessly at him. It was one of the few that still had them. Curling over, he coughed and spluttered as repulsion took over. _Sickening_.

 

Something moved in the crowd of onlookers; bobbing slightly taller than the shorter heads of women and men staring and shouting at the guards. Zed had noticed briefly, but hadn't thought anything of a citizen turning away from the scene. Feeling queasy himself, he had to turn his head. If his eyes closed, he would only see them still. The sounds of Shen puking onto the street certainly didn't help.

 

The voice was almost unfamiliar again, but this time it was weaker. "This is the work the Golden Demon leaves behind. Now, these aren't trained ninjas; but unless you'd prefer this happening to either of you. Listen to me and travel together." Kusho said quietly. He turned his back to the display and lead the two away when Shen had settled to a state in which he could proceed.

 

When the Great Master looked to him, he nodded. "I got it..." he mumbled, still trying to keep down the lack of food. Perhaps that's why he'd been able to make it through. Satisfied with the answer, the aged man sighed. "Very well. Then as I was saying this morning, you two shall go about this section, gathering information about the families involved. Do not go to them directly- especially now. Ask around in passing at places of dining or recreation." He gave a look to Zed that wasn't returned with scorn or disappointed sounds for once. Once they both agreed, he relaxed his shoulders. "Then go. Report to me when you're done for the day."

 

They parted and set off, as instructed.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until later that day did they hear a passing mention with more information than anything else they'd been around for. Having taken to a bar, the two sat at the counter and blended in by sipping and talking quietly among themselves. A table behind them were talking softly at first. The voice of a man rose louder than the rest, alerting the two ninjas instantly. "They wouldn't have died if this damn guard were better at their job..." An agreeing, annoyed hum echoed through the group and the speaker leaned back with a grunt. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lip curled.

 

Shen took another swig of his drink. Zed's arms remained folded in front of him as he peered out the window. Both, however, were listening quite closely.

 

"The demon hunters... just as worthless." There were bits that they missed due to the loudness of the bar in general being over them. Rubbing his forehead, one of the people sitting glanced about. "C'mon, don't talk about no demon here... I don't get mixed up in that shit; I got a family." he mumbled, leaning across the table slightly. Some snickered at him and shook their heads.

 

"Demon. Might be some bullshit they're making up for us to believe. Could be some escapee from a Noxus prison."

 

"Never had _demon_  problems before around. Nothing's happened that would change that either."

 

"Still... if it is- I won't be the one to piss it off." With that the nervous man bid them farewell and to talk later before paying his tab and leaving quickly.

 

Superstitions versus conspiracy seemed to be popular about. Shen frowned at Zed when the group quieted down further, making it impossible to figure out what they were saying at this point. They paid their own bill and finished their drinks before leaving the bar. It was the second one they'd been to and Zed was mildly worried for Shen's stomach considering what he'd witnessed.

 

"Perhaps we should return to the hotel for now..." The elder offered with a meek smile. It was only confirmation for the ninja that his 'friend' didn't take to the alcohol too well. "I'm sure at lunch we might hear something there." Nodding, Zed folded his arms as they walked side by side.

 

Pushing open the door, the woman behind the counter offered an encouraging smile and wave. She didn't speak- probably due to Zed's attitude that morning. Instead, Shen approached kindly to ask when lunch was served.

 

"Oh, hun- we serve meals all day. You don't have set times to eat here." She laughed, probably relieved that the nicer of the two had spoken. "The dining room's just there. Order whatever you'd like... but the fish is amazing here since we're so close to the coast." She offered a wink to Shen, whom had hardly noticed.

 

"Thank you."

 

The two sat at an empty table, ordering water to be safe from either losing their meals. Zed sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping heavily. "This is beyond draining. Did the master say we could at least train while we're here too?" he asked, glancing up to the older ninja. He was surprised by Shen's jolt and quick glance around. It was still early, so there were few people there.

 

"Shut up." he hissed lowly. Zed frowned.

 

"Might I remind you that _our_ _father_ would be quite upset hearing you talk like that?" he hinted, kicking him beneath the table.

 

Zed glanced away, returning his bored gaze as he leaned into a palm that was propped up by the table. "Right, right- whatever. Are we still going to?" he muttered, irritation winning over with their attempts at being discrete.

 

Shen rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes... we're supposed to learn a bit about what's going on, first."

 

It was Zed's turn to roll his eyes. "Bad demon fucked shit up here, everyone's sad. No one knows what's going on yet. I get it- now can we continue with what will help us later on?" he snapped back. Heads lifted across the room before lowering again.

 

Shen recognized the two _interesting_ gentlemen from the hot spring. They seemed to be glancing over at the two until the ninja looked to them in return. It was strange, but he certainly wouldn't call them out on it. "We can talk about it later." he mumbled, his tone low and warning of his partner. Zed only grunted and leaned back in his seat with a wide shrug.

 

Muttering between themselves, Shen noticed that the drunk guy with the strait and lengthy brown ponytail seemed nervous about something that the man beside him was reassuring him over. There wasn't a chance he could hear what they were talking about. It certainly was interesting considering they both cast glances their way.

 

Zed noticed soon that Shen had quieted and looked over his shoulder. Frowning suddenly, he straitened. "That couple talking about us?" he asked, to which Shen nodded slowly. "I think."

 

The nameless one stood, giving a parting sentence before approaching the table that had obviously noticed them. Gesturing in question for a seat at their table, he took it when they both shrugged. "Alright... I'm not really one for dancing around a subject, so are you two looking into the Golden Demon? More than concerned citizens of Zhyun." He clarified as if the two wouldn't know what he meant- or perhaps didn't want them batting about a lie. After a hesitant silence, the elder ninja nodded slowly.

 

"Perhaps we are. Your business?" Zed spoke this time, to Shen's dismay. They were _merchants_. He'd have to beat it into the other later considering he was so eager for training in fighting.

 

The man rubbed a hand across his face, almost seeming relieved. "That's good. No, that's great... I uh, just told you last night my friend was a part of the Wuju soldiers searching for the Golden Demon," Shen perked; he had. "and if you were investigating... we've been going at it for a couple years now. Any sort of fresh additions to our search would be appreciated."

 

The younger, thin man across the dining room was fretting over the glass of amber liquid he drank to keep his eyes off the ones talking to his partner.

 

Zed shifted his eyes between them. He didn't know that the smaller one had been the one from the Wuju. What a joke.

 

"We're simple merchants, sir... my brother has a vendetta against the demon for killing his friend. I'm not sure we're what you'd be looking for." Shen offered with a weak laugh. Nervous, like any normal person would have been if the question truly wasn't for them. He however was nervous of his father finding out they'd broken their cover to two strangers within the first day staying in Zhyun.

 

The other ninja didn't offer any expression or statement to help with Shen's backpedal.

 

"Ah... that's quite unfortunate. If you do find anyone hunting for it, please let us know." Yasuo murmured, pushing up from the seat he'd borrowed. When the ninja addressing them nodded, he bowed his head slightly and went back to his table.

 

"Zed, I fucking swear."

 

The ninja snorted, shrugging as he took a sip of his water.

 

* * *

 

 

"There's a Wuju searching for aid from strangers?" Kusho frowned, rubbing his forehead. It was the most confused he'd seen his father in a while. "I suppose we could make an exception; however, I don't understand how they would need our help. Surely they could call for more."

 

Shen only shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, but their intentions seem well... I'll have to apologize for lying, but if they can help us in any way, perhaps we can find the demon sooner."

 

The Great Master nodded slowly. "Very well. Ensure you don't reveal where we came from, however. If the counsel catches wind, it will negate our coming here in disguise." He paused, setting down the ink he'd been writing with. "From what you've gathered and what we already know, we don't have much," There was a grunt from the other room that was mildly stifled. "and we could use anything they do. I've only heard of a few of the instances. These two seem to have been with the demon for a while."

 

Shen bowed his head. "Very well, master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm so glad people seem to like it! I did check the comments and tried to adjust my writing some (I've been staying up all night writing on 3 hours sleep h a h), but yeah... tired things. I dunno how to tell myself to just hold off until my schedule isn't so fucked. Thank you so much for the support guys! It really means a lot to see people reading my stuff and presumably enjoying it. Perhaps someday I'll write when I'm awake. Until then have sloppy Yisuo kisses until the real dirty stuff goes down! You're all amazing beans and I love you guys ;3; Feel free to check my tumblr out since I'm way more active on there than here as of late! (https://intertwining-dragons.tumblr.com/) and I might make a discord for some writing ideas/fan base v3v/ Let me know if you guys would want that! I dunno, I'm still pretty new to this stuff. I'm also v tired. Forgive. (I'm also sorry my stories leave off in weird places. It's mostly when I get super exhausted cuz I do these in like one day one shots and get super exhausted at some point. So yeah... there's that. Yell at me so I stop)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Descriptions of sexual activities (not quite that good shit TM yet).
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out (I’ve not been feeling too great and had my sister’s wedding plus family visiting and just ahh heck). I’ll probably end up working on a McHanzo fanfiction for Overwatch (I’m really obsessed right now oh my mcfuck…) No words can describe my love for Overwatch and that ship right now XD Someone save me! But I am glad that you guys are enjoying (I think and hope) my Jhin backstory v3v There might be something on his actual history coming up~ It would all be headcanons, of course, but something for the future. Lemme know what ya think! I also have a tumblr I keep advertising this on if anyone was interested in an ask/RP blog for Jhin (https://killing-me-violently.tumblr.com/) or Hanzo (https://intertwining-dragons.tumblr.com/). Jhin is the sideblog to the Hanzo one, so follows and stuff will be from intertwining-dragons! Again, not sure if anyone’s interested in that. Lemme know! And anything like more Yisuo or more Jhin perspective- anything you guys are interested in seeing more of, please leave a comment tellin’ me v3v I won’t know unless you say somethin’! As another side note- I’ve struggled with rereading my work since I have such a hate for the sloppiness and I’d like to apologize. I am trying to improve, but lately things aren’t going so swell. I hope that writing enough fanfictions will aid in bettering my writing and focus, but a lack of motivation seems to hold me back. But that’s not important! Have gay things and my favorite champion! I’m still stuck on the actual shipping of Zed and Jhin since they’re not gonna like each other at all XD

The knock had been soft and unsure at first, but when it fell to deaf ears, another firm and almost agitated one followed. Yi jolted upright, rushing for it and pulling it aside. Blinking up with soft chocolate eyes, he was surprised to see their two neighbors standing beside each other, looking opposite directions. Brightening, he straitened and bobbed in a quick bow. “Ah! Hello!” he stammered out hurriedly and stepped back to allow them in.

 

The strangers entered, seeming unsure and guilty almost. At least, the taller and more calm one did.

 

“What was it, babe?” A disheveled Yasuo peered around the corner, shirtless and rubbing his stray hands back over his forehead into his slicked back ponytail. “Oh.” Surprised, as Yi had been, he adjusted his boxers before rushing back to his room to grab a shirt.

 

It was Shen who spoke first. “I am… sorry for before. We acted rather rashly,” Zed looked at him. “ **I** acted hastily telling you two that we were not looking for the Golden Demon.” he clarified with an embarrassed look. Humility didn’t seem to be something he had often. “We spoke to our master and he agreed that we should all work together for this… as long as our identities aren’t given away.”

 

By then Yasuo had returned, the swordsman listening silently as he approached to stand beside Yi. “Well… that shouldn’t be a problem. Yi only reports his findings to his employers and briefs demon hunters on what we find. They don’t know I’m with him.” He eyed the two with silent distrust, but soon dropped it. If they were secretive as well, and didn’t want to be found out, then surely they were in the same boat. The shorter man beside him reached out and clasped his hands around the ninja’s.

 

“Thank you.” he breathed, his shoulders slumping with some lifted burden. He turned to Zed, the man eyeing the hands uncomfortably in signal not to do that with him. “And you. I appreciate it. It’s been rather difficult alone. Well… just us.”

 

Both nodded wordlessly.

 

“Please, come sit. We can talk over tea about what we’ve found.”

 

Once a table was set and everyone was seated, Yi smiled brightly. As much as he loved Yasuo, having guests was something he longed for. Drinking with his dwindling Wuju students had become a luxury that he dearly missed.

 

Setting down his cup, Yasuo leaned back on a palm and tilted his head. “You guys must be new here.” They nodded. “So you haven’t gathered much by now.” Another nod.

 

“Since we’ll be getting quite acquainted for who knows how long- perhaps we should be open about where we’re from. Anything keeping from telling people why you’re here or who you are.” Zed looked up at the man sharply before sighing.

 

What did he care? It was Kusho that wanted this hidden from Zhyun’s counsel. “We’re ninjas from the temple of Kusho. He brought us here in disguise after the counsel’s begging that we aid in finding the demon. He had told them he couldn’t, but for whatever reason- we don’t know.” He glanced to Shen whose expression hadn’t changed. At least it seemed like they both were in the dark.

 

Yi nodded slowly, his eyebrows lifting. So they weren’t fugitives.

 

Shen sensed the discomfort. “We’ve come for the Golden Demon. We aren’t with the law.” he said gently. The younger looked up appreciatively.

 

“Alright… then my name’s Yasuo. I’m an outlaw here. Framed for the murder of my master.” Both stiffened, remembering the story, but didn’t react further than surprise and mild unease.

 

“If you say that you were framed, that is not for us to judge.” Shen murmured, despite his eyebrow furrowing faintly. “It is an unfortunate circumstance, however.”

 

Yi was circling a finger around his cup, staring into the still honey colored liquid. “There’s no need for my introduction since you’ve known who I am to begin with. But I’m Yi- a Wuju swordsman.” Bowing his head slightly, he looked up sternly. “As for what we’ve gathered so far, the Demon leaves odd patterns in its killings. We’ve tried realizing what it is, but it’s pretty open how it goes about killing. Usually leaving a body or two with flesh carved. A sharp blade, or perhaps sharp claws.” He rubbed his forehead, seeing something else than the table in front of him a moment.

 

Yasuo laid his hand gently on his shaking thigh. Yi shook his head and looked up to the ninjas. “We heard about the streets… what they’d found in the sewers.” he mumbled and the two glanced away.

 

“We were there… when they were laid into the streets.” Shen said.

 

“Whatever can do something so cruel can’t be human…” Yasuo muttered, scratching at his chin’s stubble.

 

Yi set his cup down after a sip and studied the two men across them. The taller seemed rather uncomfortable at the memory, while the stubborn almost angry.

 

“We’ve talked to some neighbors of the families and they were only sickened and knew nothing of what could have happened. Only that some disappear one day and they’re either found soon after, or were in that pile from the sewers.” Shen covered his mouth with his hand and ran it down slowly. “At the bar, someone mentioned that it could be a man… that the counsel had arranged it, or some sort of conspiracy. They seemed pretty mad, though.”

 

Yi nodded slowly. “I see… I was hoping people wouldn’t think it a person. From the horrors I’ve seen, I would rather it be a demon. There would be an excuse.”

 

“It could be a Noxian.” Yasuo said quietly.

 

All four went quiet.

 

“They’ve pillaged and raped families before. I wouldn’t put it past them to send some murderous bastard our way for some disgusting show. Or even a distraction for some war they’re looking to start.” Zed growled.

 

Shen lifted his hands. “As far as we know, it’s a demon. Until it’s proven otherwise with any inclination what it is, we shouldn’t assume.” The table quieted and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. It was unnerving to all of them to think it was human or anything close, so they agreed with the ninja and took to dropping the topic.

 

After a few more stories and descriptions of corpses or possible leads to a pattern the beast left, the four deduced that there was something odd about the days it chose. It was every month, split apart by a few days but then sometimes weeks.

 

As they discussed the findings and possibilities for connections, the soft orange light from outside began to dim as night grew closer.

 

Shen straitened slightly, rubbing at his lower back. “I do believe that should be enough for today.” A nod from the two swordsman to confirm their exhaustion as well. “Tomorrow we may be training, since this is dragging us from our temple. Otherwise, you know where we are if you find anything else. There hopefully won’t be another attack soon after the discovery of whatever monstrosity that was in the sewers.”

 

Making their departure, the youthful Wuju student waved until the door shut. Letting out a faint sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned into Yasuo heavily. Rubbing an eye with a visible marking below it, he blinked tiredly. “They’re quite serious…” he mused.

 

Yasuo hummed, leaning down to press his lips against the soft, tied back locks of his lover. Breathing in the gentle smell of soap and honey, he relaxed. “At least they’re helping.” Wrapping an arm around the thin waist of Yi, he dragged him into his lap when he’d tried to stand to clear the table of cups. “Hey, hey. That can wait.” He chided. “You left without any love if I do remember.”

 

Yi felt a familiar tinge return to his face as he tilted his head to peer up at the swordsman. Lips parting to protest teasingly, they were caught by the other’s quickly. The hand about his waist lowered, fitting smoothly about his rump to cup it.

 

Leaning up straighter, his spine arched slightly. Mouth moving easily against practiced lips, his eyes had fluttered shut without protest to the sudden change despite having chores to do.

 

Pleased that he was met without resistance, he pressed closer and his free hand rose to cup Yi’s jaw as he guided him downwards; their lips still firmly against each other. It was far more romantic and slow than some of their previous nights together.

 

Yi gasped faintly as a warm hand slid past his clothing and over his sensitive flesh. Biting his lip harshly as Yasuo smirked down at him, the pads ran gingerly across perked nubs. Spine arching into the touch, he lifted his arms to wrap around his neck lightly. Between puffs of uneven breath, their lips collided gently before it grew more desperate for more. When Yasuo pinched, Yi jolted and dug his nails against the back of his neck sharply to protest.

 

The man smiled, his hands lowering and forcing down his lover’s baggy pants that were barely held up by the rope bound about his waist since their decent to the floor.

 

There was a moment of serenity between the two, gazing at each other with soft eyes to the familiar sensations; warm and welcoming bodies pressing together. When their lips connected again, they did not break apart for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much shorter than intended and frankly I haven't peeked at what I wrote for a while. I've been so caught up in a lot of shit lately and can't bring myself to write anymore. This is what I had down when I wrote it and figured it was an okay stopping point. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, but will be starting another work for Overwatch with or without the finishing chapters. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to this, and I honestly will try if I can. College is coming up for me in less than a month, so activity is sporadic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Archive fiction posted and I do hope it's enjoyed! I've spent a while gathering information on my main and love him dearly. As much as I have learned, no I do not know everything about Jhin. Yes, I will make mistakes or portray things in my own fashion. If I make a mistake, a constructive steer is appreciated. Since my first attempt at something for Jhin, I did find out some new things and have to strip my old story, but I do hope I get it proper this time! Writing is my utmost passion and I wish to someday make far better work than I'm at now; something people will enjoy settling down to read. So please! Let me know what you think! Do you like it? What do you like? What do you hate? What do you want to see? Let me know! I'm no pro at this and I'm just rambling at this point, so look forward to the next chapter! I'll try to stay consistent when I can with work and college coming soon. Thank you so much!


End file.
